Parallel Worlds: Salvation
by S. Flame Eve
Summary: Make a contract, exchange your soul for any desired wish. Sounds easy enough, except that things aren't what they seem. Young girls of their time had to find that out the hard way. "And we were blinded by our youth, such naïve innocence."


**Author's note:**

_This is for the MWC challenge at LawlClan of July 2013. The prompts: _

_1)"It was inspired by a quote from an author." _

_2)"How did you get that scar?"_

_3)Tasting your dream._

* * *

Sakura Kyoko swirling a lollipop in the corners of her mouth, tentatively tasting the cherry flavor of the small treat. Her priority of being here was simple; obtaining new areas of territory, with or without the consent of some other mahou shoujo being here. Of course she would have to be weary of Mami; a mahou shouj who has magic and skills that could match even hers, or excel it. And for sure didn't tolerate well with outsiders, especially her kind.

Popping the rounded from her lips she scanned the area's perimeter. She used her power to enhance the binoculars that were secured from within the tall building. A white cat-like creature rested on the rims of the metal safety bar.

"What are you planning to do," Its fluffy white tail flicking to the side. Curiously the creature stared at the young teenage girl; beady red eyes focused on her relaxed pose.

"What do you mean?" She resumes sucking on the flavored candy treat on a stick. She stood upright, no longer bending over to get a view of the obscure scenery. She twirled her body to face him.

She gave him her one of her trademark grins. "I'm going after as many witches as possible. After all, there can only be one magical girl in this place who can harness these many capable Grief seeds."

She points an assuring thumb finger to herself. "And do you know who'll taste a sweet dream such as that? To conquer most of the witch invested territories just to get the opportunity of more cleansing eggs for my Soul Gem? Well, that's going to be me, Kyoko Sakura."

Kyoko called forth her enchance magic from her crimson red Soul Gem; her regular clothes changing into those of a mahou shoujo. Her modular spear summoned beforehand, spinning the bladed weapon behind her, her other hand gripping the handle. With one side step she easily leapt up on the safety bar, and then jumping off into the air.

Down she plummets; the wind buffets her clothing and long, red hair. Her spear detaches with extreme flexibility. With one thrust of her arm then hand, it extending attaching to a building so that her feet to propel off. She did this numerous times until she grounds herself below from the tall building she once was on.

Her lollipop nothing more than a measly white stick, where her sweet candy was once present. She spat the now useless utensil out, walking solemnly down a very familiar pathway. She licked her thin lips as if tasting the texture of the once sweet cherry flavored sucker pop.

Kyubey padding up next to her. "The others may not tolerate you sudden act upon them. This could lead to a lot of battles and a great amount of magic usage."

Kyoko laughs, finding the Incubators word hysterical. "Since when did you care about us? Besides, that's why I'm seeking more territory. Like they say, 'the more the merrier,' right?"

Kyubey sighs, walking side-by-side the young girl; trying to reason with a magical girl who does not need to the damage of other people around her. She had no futuristic dream in which she could reach. No, her concerns were to herself. The sky outside was dark, covered by huge grey clouds. Wind is picking up rapidly and random parts of debris flying every which away.

Suddenly Kyoko halts her casual walking. Her modular spear posed to strike as she continues to walk. Her steps were steadily taken and cautious.

She gave off one of her trademark grins, coming close to an abandoned church. Old of age and burnt down from a fire a few months back.

"Looks like I have a visitor," she says chuckling to herself just as she leaps high enough to stand into a shattered window placement.

A tomboyish-looking girl tentatively walking inside the crumbled old building; it was Sayaka Miki, who recently made a contract with the Incubator Kyubey. She is wondering aimlessly, or rather trying to find comfort in a place unknown to her.

"Oi, just what do you think you're doing here?" Kyoko spoke leaning against her weapon. Her crimson red eyes staring down Sakaya; the girl down below looked up at her with calm eyes.

"I wanted to talk, but I couldn't you fine you in obvious places they may have been. So this was just a last resort location for me to find you." Sayaka's tone was low and almost inaudible to hear clearly.

For certain she didn't like the idea of staying with the kind of person like Kyoko. To her, Kyoko holds the belief that selfish wishes are the way to go. Concerns are only for herself and no one else. No matter what the consequences all benefits of fighting for the right "cause" was pointless.

Kyoko smirks jumping down from her present post. "You know. Talking about what happened back there isn't going to change my mind. I really meant what I said. I'm not taking part in any little hook up gang you guys are planning to do to bring down Walpurgis Night" She says, halfheartedly tossing her hand around as means of not really caring of the current conversation.

The blue haired teen scoffs, her indifferent face seems almost hysterical to look upon.

"Can you for once think of people other than yourself? You did use you wish for your Father's benefits. But you seemed to have turned another cheek after everything crumbled." She says her tone is even.

Kyoko grits her teeth, swinging her weapon. "You think your selfless wish makes your world go around any quicker, don't you? Your little boyfriend with that girl isn't making things better than me without a family!" She spats, heaving more gulps of air into her lungs.

Sayaka's fisted hand clutch itself tighter. Her eyes changing from blank to irritation. She lifts her head then spun away with a quick huff. "I've had enough of this. There's no way of changing your stubborn mind. You're the one who'll regret ever doing what's right. You made that contract with Kyubey for a reason and when it failed in the end, so did you." She walks away with an attitude.

There was sudden a series of metallic noises; a chain-link barrier appears. The emblem prints blocking Sayaka's only route out of the old burned church.

The blue haired girl sighs, glancing back to eye at Kyoko. "I'm not going to plead my way out of this, but I would like for you to let me go."

Kyoko gave a half-smile. "You really think I'm the bad guy, but I don't care. Think of me as you wish but I know where my clear head is." Her weapon extends out into an impulse spear; becoming more flexible. She pointed the bladed tip at Sayaka. "I just want to make sure your head's is in the right place. You'll only end up getting hurt more."

"Oh, like you," Sayaka turning back around to face Kyoko, her blue soul gem beginning to shine brightly. "Sorry, but I have my own concerns to worry about. And none of them is you."

There was a bright blue flash as Sayaka transforms into her suitable magical girl clothing. She arm swung to her side as a cutlass; a short sword with a curved blade.

"Let's really find out whose good or bad in this then shall we?" Kyoko says before charging.

Sayaka blocks her head on attack with the bladed tip of her sword; there is a quick struggle. With a quick turned she maneuvers her entire body, releasing the defensive movement to turn offensive. Kyoko double back and trips Sayaka with her heeled boot. There was a quick gasp as from Sayaka as she falls but instead of landed her stomach gets gutted by Kyoko's knee.

There was a grunt and bits of saliva coming from her agape mouth. But Kyoko wasn't done yet; using that brief momentum she moves Sayaka's stunned body up to twist her own body and kicks her away. Thankfully Sayaka's wish for healing gets rid of any real damage from Kyoko's harsh attacks.

Spell enchanted rings came and went from her body; dispelling the bloody scars and bruises.

Sayaka stands up shakily and breathing heavily; her arm dragging as her sword scrapes the concrete floors.

Kyoko connects her weapon back into a modular spear. "Give up yet?" She bit into a piece of pocky candy, from the boxed candy stashed on the side of her belt. Her rich deep red color inclining to purple eyes boring into those of Sayaka's blue eyes glistening of inner pain.

"Huh. Not on your life I'm not." She wipes her lips and holds her cutlass with both hands, gripping tightly.

Kyoko flips her bangs away from her face with a frown. "Sad how all of this happened to a couple of knuckle heads like us, ya know? All of this fighting and surviving just because us, mahou shojo, wants to live our lives just as much as the next person; maybe a little better or a lot worse. And we were blinded by our youth, such naïve innocence."

Sayaka made a battle cry, rushing head-on; her curved sword thrusting forward to meet either another blade or skin.

* * *

"How did you get that scar?" Madoka Kaname, a pink bubble gum haired girl asks walking side-by-side with her two best friends: Sayaka and Hitomi.

Sayaka lightly touches her own cheek with her fingertips. Her eyes briefly darken, relishing on the days past events with, her.

"Sayaka, are you there?" Madoka waves a hand tentatively over her friend's spaced out face.

It broke the trance she was in and she sprung herself up, looking slightly alert. Madoka and Hitomi looks at each other before giggling.

"Uh, what's so funny?" The blue haired teen puffs out her cheeks indignantly. She struts past her the other girls, walking in the direction of their school.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hitomi brushes her light green hair back.

Madoka caught up with Sayaka. "I still want to know where you got that scar from. It looks like it's been there for a while."

Sayaka private school uniform swishes with her body as she walks. "Well, it's more of a reminder for me. Good or bad it still hurts in the end for both sides."

"What was that?" Madoka friendly and warm eyes stares back at Sayaka as the trio of girls continues up the stairway.

Shaking her head clear, she smiles. "Nothing to worry about Madoka, let's just make sure we get to class on time. 'Kay?" She chirps stepping up her speedy pace.

"Oh, Sayaka wait up!" Madoka rushes up to follow her friend. Hitomi is behind the smiling sweetly while shaking her head.

* * *

Quotes inspired from the anime:

_"It' be like a story where love and courage wins, you know? When I think about it, I became a mahou shoujo because I loved those stories." –Kyoko_

"_Balance means good and bad has to zero themselves out, right? That's what you said. Or something like it. I think I understand what you mean now. The good thing is, I did save a few people, but the bad thing is, I got angrier and my heart filled up with envy and hate. I even hurt my best friend." _–Sayaka Miki

-Flame-


End file.
